


Curiosity Killed The Vampire

by adeclanfan



Series: Elizabeth!Verse [40]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2am feedings just got so much stranger in the London Sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity Killed The Vampire

(Set after Unexpected Deliveries)

 

Helen and Declan finished the two am feedings in record time and were both looking forward to some quiet time with Elizabeth. The twins were out of the infirmary and tucked into a corner of their suite. Space was tight, even with Helen staying in a guest room down the hall, and she was anxious for the babies to be old enough to make the trip to their new home in her Sanctuary. 

It wouldn't be long. Perhaps another week or two. Helen didn't want to put the newest additions to her family in danger or cause any unnecessary stress. They were still very small.

Declan went in first, but something was wrong, because he muttered a curse and stopped dead in his tracks two steps into the sitting room. 

Helen moved around him and saw the reason for Declan's paralysis. 

The two bassinets were nearby with sleeping infants in both of them. 

On the couch, Elizabeth was reclined with her feet up. Her eyes were closed and there was a smile on her face. 

Kneeling beside Elizabeth's spot on the couch was Nikola Tesla. His mouth was on her breast, and her fingers were tangled in the silky strands of his hair. 

It took a minute for Helen to realize they weren't engaged in some sort of elicit sexual act, which they all agreed was forbidden now that they were married, Nikola was obviously sampling the breast-milk. 

The nerve of the perverted vampire never ceased to amaze her, and Helen lost her composure and snapped at their resident Sanguine Vampiris. “You've got to be kidding me. 'Lizabeth's milk is for the twins, Nikola. You don't need it. Get out!”

Nikola mouth left Elizabeth's breast and he pressed a kiss to her cheek when she blinked up at him drowsily. He turned his attention to Declan with a mischievous smirk. “Aren't you the least bit curious about what her milk tastes like? Why the babies drink it up with such greedy gulps?” 

Declan looked doubtful at first, and then thoughtful, like he was considering it. Curiosity won out and he asked, “so what does it taste like?”

Nikola stood and brushed the creases from the knees of his expensive dress slacks. “I could be difficult and tell you to taste for yourself, I mean she is your wife and she's got plenty of milk left in those lovely breasts..”

“Nikola...” Helen warned.

“It's not my usual vintage, but it's surprisingly sweet. I think the closest comparison I can think of is warm vanilla ice cream.”

Helen winced, “oh, please.”

“And how can you possibly say I'm wrong. Have you tasted it?” Nikola challenged her.

“Of course not,” Helen huffed.

“Really, Helen, I'm shocked. I can't believe you'd really feed the babies something you haven't even tasted yourself! Tisk tisk. What sort of a doctor are you? Where is your scientific curiosity? I was helping her out. Her milk was leaking, both infants are soundly sleeping, and she's run out of little pads.” 

Magnus and Declan looked at each other and then at Elizabeth. Damn him. Now, Nikola had them both considering it. 

That made Nikola laugh, “and I do believe my work here is done.” 

He left them pondering their mate and her leaky breast problem.


End file.
